homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is a 1992 American Christmas family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes and directed by Chris Columbus. It is the second film in the Home Alone series and the sequel to the original 1990 film Home Alone. The film stars Macaulay Culkin in the lead role as Kevin McCallister once again, while Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern reprise their roles as the Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv respectively. Catherine O'Hara, John Heard, Devin Ratray, Kieran Culkin, Gerry Bamman, Tim Curry, Rob Schneider, Dana Ivey, and Brenda Fricker are also featured. Home Alone 3 followed in 1997, Home Alone 4 followed in 2002, and Home Alone: The Holiday Heist followed in 2012. Culkin and the rest of the cast did not appear in any of them. Plot One year after Kevin was accidentally left at home during the McCallister family's Christmas vacation in Paris, the family gathers at Peter and Kate's home to prepare for their vacation this time to Miami, Florida, of course. Kevin feels resentful of this trip, because "there's no Christmas trees in Florida." Kevin goes into the bathroom to get his tie as his Uncle Frank sings in the shower. Frank catches him and angrily tells him to leave, threatening to "slap him silly." At the school's Christmas concert, Buzz humiliates Kevin during his solo in front of the whole audience, causing Kevin to retaliate against Buzz by delivering a swift chop to him, which in turn causes a domino effect that brings down the entire pageant. A large wooden Christmas tree is knocked over as well, crashing down on the pianist, the pandemonium upsetting Peter and Kate. Later, back home, Buzz apologizes to Kevin and the rest of the family, but Kevin refuses to accept Buzz's apology or apologize to Buzz for hitting him. He also reiterates his disgust with the family's decision to go to Florida for the holidays and, as he puts it, "spending Christmas in a tropical climate." He then goes up to the third floor. After berating Kate, he wishes that he had his own money so he could go on his own vacation by himself and have the best time of his life, to which Kate reminds Kevin that his wish to be alone came true the previous year, so his wish to go on vacation alone might come true again this time, to which Kevin replies in an angry, agitated tone, "I hope so!" The next day, the McCallisters sleep in due to Peter accidentally unplugging the radio clock the night before while looking for his charger. They rush through the airport to make their flight, and Kevin stops while getting batteries for his Talkboy. As his family makes their flight, Kevin sees a man who is wearing the same exact color suit jacket as Peter and follows him toward a flight to New York City. In the rush, he drops his boarding pass and explains the situation. He is then boarded, unaware that he is on the wrong flight. Peter reassures Kate that they have nothing to worry about during this trip. Kevin ends up in New York with his father's travel bag and wallet, wondering where his family is. His family and his luggage arrive in Miami. When the family realizes Kevin did not make the trip to Miami, Kate yells out "KEVIN!" and faints. Kevin soon realizes that he is actually in New York City and is alone, much to his preference. He engages in sight-seeing around the city. His parents go to the police in Miami, reporting Kevin's absence. The police tell the McCallisters they will pass on the report to the police in Chicago, believing he would not be anywhere else. Meanwhile, Harry and Marv, – now christened the "Sticky Bandits" by Marv – have made their way to New York as well, after escaping from a prison in Chicago during a prison riot on a fish truck and plan their next scheme. On his way to the Plaza Hotel, Kevin encounters a "Pigeon Lady" in Central Park and runs from her. While crossing the street, he bumps into Harry, and Marv has a run-in with a Model, who slaps him for touching her purse. Kevin goes to the Plaza Hotel, which he had heard mentioned on a game show the night before, and checks in, pretending to be on vacation with his father, using Peter's credit card from his wallet. The Miami police tell Kevin's parents that there is no sign of him in Chicago. Peter then realizes he does not have his wallet and that it must be in Kevin's possession. The police tell them they will be able to find Kevin's location if Peter's credit card is used. As he stays over, Kevin discovers an indoor swimming pool and has ice cream while watching Angels with Even Filthier Souls. That night, the concierge of the hotel's staff, Mr. Hector, checks in, suspicious of Kevin. However, Kevin fends off by a clown balloon in the shower as Kevin plays a recording he managed to capture of Frank in the shower. The McCallister family reaches the run-down Villa De Dolphine, which Frank comments did not look as bad on his and Leslie's honeymoon. Kevin looks through his father's address book and finds that his uncle Rob lives there and decides to potentially stop by his home. Kevin looks out his hotel window and says goodnight to his mother as she does the same in Florida. The next morning, Kevin goes to the hotel lobby, where Hector wishes to apologize for supposedly walking in on his father's shower. However, Kevin tells him that his father has already left. Hector then looks through the hotel records and checks Peter's credit card. The hotel provides Kevin a ride through New York in a limousine, as well as his very own cheese pizza, Coca-Cola to drink and the movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Hector finds that Peter's credit card has been reported stolen, much to his delight. At an ice skating rink, Marv and Harry plan to rob a toy store, deciding that nobody would expect it. Kevin arrives at Duncan's Toy Chest as Marv and Harry perform reconnaissance there. Kevin meets the philanthropist owner, E.F. Duncan, who tells him the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will go to the children's hospital. After Kevin donates some money, Mr. Duncan suggests that he take a pair of ceramic turtledoves from the store's Christmas tree as a gift. He then instructs him to keep one and give the other to someone else, as a symbol of friendship. Kevin leaves the store and runs into Harry and Marv, who then chase him. During the chase, Kevin manages to lose the bandits by making them slip on necklace beads. He retreats to the Plaza Hotel, but Hector suggests handing Kevin over to the police. Kevin fends off the hotel staff by playing Angels with Even Filthier Souls, making them believe an armed guest has opened fire in the hotel. Kevin flees the hotel, only to be re-captured and kidnapped by Marv and Harry. Marv takes his ticket and notes that he is on a round trip to Miami and told him that he got on the wrong plane, and Harry rips his ticket, thus making it so that Kevin could not get back home to Chicago or to Miami with his family. They plan to get their revenge on Kevin for sending them to prison a year ago. Then, Marv reveals their plan to rob the toy store, which Kevin tape records with his Talkboy, before goosing the lady Marv met the day before, making her strike both Harry and Marv, and, in the process; she allows Kevin to thank her for saving his life before he escapes in the back of a hansom cab. The bandits lose him and figure he is no longer a threat to them, as he isn't home. In Miami, where the McCallisters watch It's a Wonderful Life dubbed in Spanish and receive word that Kevin has been located by tracking Peter's credit card and is at large. Using his father's address book, Kevin locates the home of his Uncle Rob, only to find the door locked and the home vacant and undergoing renovation, as Uncle Rob and his wife are still living abroad in Paris. While wandering the streets, Kevin gets scared of some homeless people, two prostitutes, and an intimidating taxi driver when he attempts to get a ride. Finally, Kevin goes into Central Park, where he encounters the Pigeon Lady again. He attempts to run, but gets his foot caught; she frees him, and Kevin apologizes for being scared of her. The two watch a Christmas concert in a loft above Carnegie Hall, where the Pigeon Lady tells Kevin about how her life has fallen apart and how she dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park, leading to her current distraught and homeless state. He promises to be someone she can trust, and she advises him to not keep promises he cannot keep. While walking the streets, Kevin stops at the children's hospital and waves to a sick child, giving him a look of compassion. Remembering what both Mr. Duncan and Marv said, Kevin decides to stop the bandits from robbing the store and rushes back to Uncle Rob's home. There, Kevin uses the renovation materials to set up a series of booby traps throughout the home. The family arrives at the Plaza Hotel and confront the staff for letting Kevin check into a hotel room in the first place, and letting him escape after making the "discovery." Kate decides to go out looking for Kevin, despite the warnings of Peter and Mr. Hector, while Mr. Hector gives the family a complimentary suite. Before she leaves, Kate slaps Mr. Hector for allowing Kevin to escape and his warning that "there are hundreds of parasites out there armed to the teeth," and he advises her, "Do bundle up. It's awfully cold outside." Kevin arrives at the toy store in the middle of the heist, makes a seesaw using a board and bucket and photographs the two in the process of the crime before finally setting off the store's security alarm by throwing a brick tied with a note to Mr. Duncan through the store's window, shattering it (and triggering the alarm). Harry then runs out the window and steps on one end of the seesaw, but before he can warn Marv not to step on the other end, Marv does exactly that, sending Harry into the flying to the air and causing him to painfully land on the roof of a parked car nearby. As Kate gets a taxi, Harry and Marv chase Kevin to Uncle Rob's house. They ask him to just throw down his camera and they promise not to hurt him. But instead of his camera, Kevin throws four bricks at Marv from the rooftop. As Harry goes to find another entrance, Marv goes to the front door and pulls on the knob, which is attached to a rope tied to a staple gun that ends up firing into his buttocks, crotch and nose. Harry tries getting into the home via the fire escape, but finds that Kevin has made the ladder slippery. Marv pulls the staples out and kicks in the door, but then falls through the open floor and lands in the basement. Harry enters through a side door, causing a bag of tools to drop its contents on his head. Marv comes to and slips on the floor, sliding into a shelf of paints, which fall on him. Harry gets up and cautiously makes his way through the house. Marv frees himself from the shelf, covered in paint. He goes to a nearby sink to wash himself off, but Kevin has hooked it up to a generator, giving Marv an electric shock. Harry enters a room and turns on the light, which also triggers a blowtorch, setting his head on fire. He puts it out in a toilet bowl that happens to be filled with kerosene, causing a small explosion in the home. Marv, recovering from the shock, pulls a rope and tries to climb it, but ends up pulling a bag of cement mix onto his head. As Harry checks his teeth after the explosion, Marv climbs a stack of furniture to try and get back on the upper floor. As he reaches the top, the stack falls down, leaving him hanging. Kevin moves past them and Harry chases him up a ladder, which breaks under his weight. Marv climbs the rest of the way up and goes to Harry's aid. The bandits go on the stairs, anticipating paint cans. However, they do not expect the iron bar Kevin swings at them, sending them back to the basement, where the bar lands on them. They make their way out with an improved stack of furniture. As Kevin taunts them, they reach the second floor and try the set of stairs to the third floor. The doorknob pulls down a tool chest that crushes them. Kevin goes to the roof and climbs down a rope. The bandits reach the roof and Marv tries throwing a brick, but misses. They climb down the rope, but Kevin, having soaked the rope with kerosene, lights it on fire, causing them to fall. Kevin reports the bandits' location to the police, telling them to "look for fireworks." Kevin flees, but the bandits catch him when he slips on a patch of ice and take him to Central Park. The Pigeon Lady arrives and douses the bandits with birdseed, prompting pigeons to swoop down on them and swarm them. Kevin flees and sets off fireworks that he bought earlier to signal the police, who arrest the bandits and find Kevin's photographs and tape recording to use as evidence against them. At the toy store, a police inspector finds Kevin's note and gives it to Mr. Duncan, who discovers Kevin's role in stopping the bandits. Kate looks for Kevin in Times Square and informs two police officers. While speaking with them, she remembers Kevin's fondness for Christmas trees and requests a ride to Rockefeller Center. As Kevin wishes for his mother to return, Kate's intuition proves correct, as she then sees Kevin in front of the Rockefeller Center's Christmas tree. The two embrace and apologize to each other before heading back to the Plaza as Kate explains that, like Kevin, the family didn't like the palm trees in Florida either. A truckload of gifts comes to the Plaza Hotel the next morning as a reward for Kevin thwarting the robbery, and Buzz suggests that if it hadn't been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and gifts in the first place. Thus, he decides to let Kevin open up the first present as a sign of reconciliation. While everyone else is opening their presents, Kevin runs out into Central Park to give the Pigeon Lady one of the two turtledoves Mr. Duncan gave him and reaffirms his promise to be her friend. They smile at each other and then embrace. Shortly after, Kevin's room service bill from his original stay at the hotel is delivered to the suite. Buzz receives it, examines it, and then shows it to Peter, who then suddenly yells, "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" prompting Kevin to immediately run back to the hotel. Cast *Macaulay Culkin as Kevin *Joe Pesci as Harry *Daniel Stern as Marv *Catherine O'Hara as Kate *John Heard as Peter *Devin Ratray as Buzz *Hillary Wolf as Megan *Maureen Elisabeth Shay as Linnie *Michael C. Maronna as Jeff *Gerry Bamman as Uncle Frank *Terrie Snell as Aunt Leslie *Jedidiah Cohen as Rod *Senta Moses as Tracy *Daiana Campeanu as Sondra *Kieran Culkin as Fuller *Anna Slotky as Brooke *Tim Curry as Concierge *Brenda Fricker as Pigeon Lady *Eddie Bracken as Mr. Duncan *Dana Ivey as Desk Clerk *Rob Schneider as Bellman *Leigh Zimmerman as Fashion Model *Ralph Foody as Gangster *Clare Hoak as Gangster - Dame *Monica Devereux as Hotel Operator *Bob Eubanks as Ding-Dang-Dong Host *Rip Taylor as Celeb #1 *Jaye P. Morgan as Celeb #2 *Jimmie Walker as Celeb #3 *Patricia Devereux and Almee Devereux as Contestants *A.M. Columbus and Joe Liss as Skycaps *Teri McEvoy as Agent#3 *Patricia Devereux as Contestant #1 *Aimee Devereux as Contestant #2 *A.M. Columbus as Skycap O'Hare #1 *Joe Liss as Skycap O'Hare #2 *Teri McEvoy as Agent #3 - NY Gate/O'Hare *Ally Sheedy as Ticket Agent (New York) *Harry Hutchinson as Ticket Taker *Clarke P. Devereux as Ticket Taker *Sandra Macat as Flight Attendant *Venessa Valentino as Flight Attendant *Andre Lachaumette as Man on Plane *Rick Shafer as Peter Look Alike *Rod Sell as Officer Bennett *Ron Canada as Cop in Times Square *Cedric Young as Cop in Central Park *William Dambra as Arresting Cop in Central Park #1 *Mark Morettini as Arresting Cop in Central Park #2 *Fred Krause as Cliff *James Cole as Security Guard *Donald Trump as Donald Trump *Warren Rice as Doorman *Thomas Civitano as Plaza Marketing Director *Daniel Dassin as Waiter *Donna Black as Health Club Woman *Abdoulaye N'Gom as Bead Vendor *Peter Pantaleo as Airport Van Driver *Michael Hansen as Airport Van Driver *Michael Goldfinger as Limo Driver *Mario Todisco as Cab Driver *Clarke Devereux as Evidence Specialist *Anthony Cannata as Sergeant in Toy Store *Eleanor Columbus as Little Girl in Toy Store *Karen Giordano as Streetwalker #1 *Fran McGee as Streetwalker #2 *Leonard Tepper as Sleeping Man *Kevin Thomas as Geeky Kid *Al Cerullo as Helicopter Pilot Edited for Television When aired on Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Fox, NBC, AMC or ABC Family, some scenes were edited like: *Same thing as original film: Kevin says "I'm down here, you idiots!" instead of his original line "I'm down here, you big horses' ass!" *Marv shouts "YOU KID!" and then throws a brick down to Kevin, instead of "SUCK BRICK, KID!!!" *Kevin says "Yeah, with me being beat up on" instead of "Yeah, with me getting crapped on". *When Fox Studios and ABC Family aired the movie in 2001 after 9/11, the scene featuring Kevin on the top of the World Trade Center is edited out. *The television version has about 20 minutes of the film cut out in small instances to run in the time slot of 2 hours plus commercials as the film is exactly 2 hours long. For the full version to be aired on TV, it would probably last 2 and a half hours. Trivia * The McCallisters flew out of O' Hare International. * American Airlines product placement two of their Boeing 767's. * Michael Jackson visited Macaulay Culkin on set. * This is the only known Home Alone movie to feature a U.S. President. * Home Alone 2 (1992) and Home Alone (1990) both featured scenes from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) * This is the only Home Alone movie where the child is not at his actual house. * The scene where the McCallisters are at Miami International Airport was actually shot at Los Angeles International Airport. * Two U.S. Presidents are referenced in this movie Donald Trump and Herbert Hoover. Donald Trump is briefly seen when Kevin is looking for the lobby in The Plaza Hotel and Herbert Hoover is mentioned during one of the scenes in Kevin's hotel room. * Kevin was on the observation deck of the South Tower of the World Trade Center. * In some airings of the movie, they cut out the scene with Kevin at the World Trade Center due to 9/11. * Macaulay Culkin was paid $4.5 million to star in this movie, the biggest paycheck ever to a 10-year-old child. * Several of the cameras froze during production of the film because it was so cold. * This movie was actually shot at the Plaza in a Central Park suite. The phone number given for the Plaza in the movie was an actual working number. * All of the children who appeared in the toy store scene were allowed to take their favorite toy home as part of their salary. While it did not actually work, Macaulay Culkin was allowed to keep the Talkboy. * The only Home Alone film to feature real snow. A snow machine was used for certain scenes but a blizzard engulfed the set before the shoot, providing more snow than anticipated. * The swimming pool scene was shot at the Four Seasons in Chicago, Illinois due to the fact that the Plaza Hotel doesn't have a swimming pool located on-site. * In Home Alone (1990), Kevin watches a movie called "Angels with Filthy Souls." In this sequel, he watches that film's sequel, "Angels with Even Filthier Souls." * Entertainment Weekly had a doctor analyze what the actual effects of the injuries to Harry and Marv would be. Bricks to the face would have caused "at best, brain damage, at worst, death." * After one scene, Macaulay Culkin asked Joe Pesci why he never smiled. Pesci told him to shut up. At the time, Pesci said, "He's pampered a lot by a lot of people, but not me. And I think he likes that." * Kevin's room service bill indicates that he ordered two chocolate cakes, six chocolate mousses with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream topped with M&Ms, chocolate sprinkles, cherries, nuts, marshmallows, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, whipped cream, and bananas, six custard flans, a pastry cart, eight strawberry tarts, and 36 chocolate-covered strawberries. * A real version of the Talkboy, the tape recorder Kevin plays with in the movie, was created by Tiger Electronics shortly after the film's release (along with its pink-and-purple counterpart, the Talkgirl). * The scene when the man sitting next to Kevin on the plane starts speaking in French is translated into Spanish on the DVD's French audio setting. * The airport scenes were exponentially more difficult to shoot than the first film, because not only did they have to stay operational during filming, but Macaulay Culkin's new-found celebrity required extra protection for him from fans and paparazzi. * Director Chris Columbus admits on the audio commentary for Home Alone (1990) this film was "to some extent" a remake of the first film. * The hotel operator with whom Kevin makes a reservation pretending to be his father is played by Chris Columbus' wife, Monica Devereux. * The toy store - "Duncan's Toy Chest" - is named after the executive producer Duncan Henderson. The toy store itself is the film's version of an actual New York City store, FAO Schwarz. The exterior of the store is that of the Rookery Building in downtown Chicago, Illinois. * The carpeting was removed from The Plaza lobby for one scene so that Macaulay Culkin could slip and slide on the floor. Plaza owner Donald J. Trump liked it so much, he never replaced it. * John Candy was at one point going to do a cameo in this movie. * The address of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's house that's being renovated is 51 W. 95th St. This address is on the Upper West Side, a half-block from Central Park. * In the original Home Alone (1990), Marv says "Kids are a-scared of the dark". In the sequel, he says almost the same line when Kevin goes into Central Park, changing only one letter and saying "Kids are a-scared of the park". * Macaulay Culkin's younger brother Kieran Culkin played the role of the bed-wetting cousin, Fuller, in both films. * Not once during this movie or Home Alone (1990) have Harry and Marv called Kevin by name. They did not have the need to do so despite the fact that they only knew the names of his parents from the details of the first film. All Harry saw at the beginning of Home Alone was a whiny kid who was pitching a fit. The bag that Kevin is holding in front of Duncan's Toy Chest only has the last name and initial on it. * McDonald's made Happy Meal commercials themed with the movie, after its unsuccessful Batman Returns (1992) market, earlier that same year. * Macaulay Culkin was living with his family in Manhattan at the time of production. * Catherine O'Hara was worried her character was not trying hard enough to find Kevin. Scenes were added to show her concern. O'Hara said she practiced her "guilty-sad" face at home. * Coca-Cola products make several appearances in the film, including in scenes when Kevin rides a limousine and when Kevin's cousin Fuller wakes up at the Plaza Hotel. Notably, Pepsi products appeared in Home Alone (1990). * The tape recording used as evidence against the bad guys was or is a TDK C-90 Type II tape. * Buzz's pet spider has never appeared in this movie because everyone takes a vacation to 2 different places New York and Florida, it could be possible that his pet spider could've died or got lost somewhere because of Kevin's mess he made while climbing Buzz's shelf from in the last movie Home Alone. * In Home Alone when Marv steps on the Christmas ornaments bare feet while sneaking through Kevin's living room window, he says in terrifying tantrum voice "I'm gonna kill that kid!" but in this movie when he's covered in flour, he says in a calm voice "I'm gonna murder that kid". * Marv and Harry remembered the paint can prank Kevin caused from the last movie Home Alone, they avoid them by pretending Kevin actually hit but he can tell their lies because when he hits them with an iron bar, he somehow knew he was missing them with the paint cans even though he wasn't looking. * Kevin reveals he's 10 years old in this movie and it's made in 1992 but when Kate and Peter visit the police station talking about Kevin missing again, Kate says that Kevin was left at home by accident last year and then Harry asks Marv about what happened last year during the pranks Kevin's causing, he was 8 years old in Home Alone which was made in 1990 and he's 10 years old in this movie which is 1992, this give us the confusion so they should've meant 2 years ago. The bandits have fallen for Kevin's booby traps: Harry: *#Wooden Board Fling (Marv activated it) *#Gooey Ladder *#Raining Tools *#Flamethrower Switch *#Flammable Toilet Water *#Half Ladder Fall Marv: *#Brick Target (also aiming for Harry but missed) *#Stapler Door *#Falling Basement Pit *#Soapy Floor & Paint Collapse *#Electro-Sink *#Rope Climbing Cement Both: *#Paint Can KO (failed) *#Pillar KO (backup) *#Oncoming Toolbox *#Rope Climbing Flambé *#Raining Cans *#Frenzy Pigeons (trap by Pigeon Lady) Gallery Images33.jpg Mr. duncan.gif Characters.jpg Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted-2.jpeg Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted.jpeg Home Alone Marv-1.jpeg Home Alone 2 Lost In New York 582 0001.jpg Home Alone 2 Slider.jpg 73803-8695.gif 4008-8695.gif HA2 logo.png Home Alone 2 Movies.jpeg Home Alone 2 Christmas pageant.jpeg Home alone 2.png Tim Curry.jpg autorecorder.jpg The Pigeon Lady.jpg Donald J. Trump.jpg Rob Schneider.png John Heard smiles.gif Kevin in hell.jpg Kevin screams.jpg Marv smiles, Harry is angry.jpg Greased-Ladder.jpg External links * Category:Films